


Apple of My Eye

by Amethyst97Skye



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bosmer Brutality, Dirty Imagination, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Short One Shot, Symbolism, Violence, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst97Skye/pseuds/Amethyst97Skye
Summary: The Companion's newest recruit decided to show off, impaling the apple Farkas intended to eat with an arrow. Vilkas really should join his brother for dinner, but he has... other things on his mind.





	

Vilkas watched her hand as it gripped the arrow's shaft, the foremost knuckle on her right hand resting on the base of the apple.

Slowly, she leaned in, eyes never leaving his, not even to blink, and, with an unnatural twist of her head, she bit deep down, a hard and heavy hit to the heart.

Pointed teeth tore into skin flushed blood red, ripping, shredding and tearing, tatters hanging between her tiny fangs as she chewed.

He saw little of the ivory white flesh, but he could hear her cracking, chopping and chomping on the bones, the stick sickly bittersweet blood oozing freely from lips she licked lavishly.

He licked his own, tasting salt, and swallowed in sync with her.

As if struck by lightning, spine snapping straight, Vilkas turned on his heels and retired to the mead hall.

He was desperate for a drink, something sour he could pull a face over, something to quell his reluctant desire to watch her consume her quarry.

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came out of nowhere. So... what do you think? Does it work as a one-shot? Or, should I expand it?
> 
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


End file.
